


Nymsya

by Beziel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, F/F, Gen, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beziel/pseuds/Beziel
Summary: A succubus is summoned in order to assassinate a prince and his bride to be and stop a wedding that would unite two big kingdoms in the process.





	1. Chapter one

Nymsya  
Nymsya  
Nymsya 

Sounded three times through the corridors. Chanting of a group of three men on a quest for blood.  
Nymsya. Fourth time. Her soul began to be sucked in. Just one more...

Nymsya. The final word. With a flash of light, she appeared. Two of them stood too close. She took their hearts. Before the third could react, she was digging into them with her teeth.

"Nymsya!" he began, and she raised her head. A gulp could be heard as she finished a bite. "You have been summoned, but you shall remain bound! If you kill the third gatekeeper, your soul will be forever bound to this room and you will not depart into this world, or go back into yours!" he finished, trying to keep his voice steady. He did not expect his colleagues to die so quickly. His heart raced. But he kept staring into those dead red eyes of hers.  
She dropped the heart. She took a stride towards him. As her form left the pentagram drawn on the ground her shape became more intact and clothes began to form around her.  
"I...you are not supposed to be able to do that!" the man exclaimed "Go...go back to the center!" he shouted in sheer panic as he backed off.  
She reached out towards him and grabbed onto a key hanging off his neck. As she touched it, her transport has finished. The air got a little bit rusty and suddenly there was a whiff of sulfur in it.  
"You put too much beliefs in your books" she said and licked her lips. She looked around. "Where are we? Why did you summon me?" she asked. She was garbed in a long black dress that ended above her bust. Her arms were covered in a pair of evening gloves running all the way to her shoulders. Her eyes shone red and her hair was raven and as long as her dress. Her skin as pale as the chalk used to draw the pentagram. Her neck was accessoried by a collar with a lock on it.  
"We...I summoned you to do my bidding, foul demon" the man staggered out, managing to breathe a little bit more this time around "I would ask...I order you to assassinate the prince and his bride to be before their wedding in three weeks." he said when he saw she expected more.  
Nymsya let go of the key "Child's play" she said. She turned around, found the dropped hearts and started munching on them. When she was done, he was waiting by the door.

~~~

When traversing the castle and the courtyard, she took upon a more human form. Her hair shortened, and her eyes didn't glow as much. The lock on her neck transformed into a beautiful pendant featuring a demon eye.  
She has spent several days just walking around. A lot of life was happening in the castle. Lots of people coming to prepare for the wedding, lots of traders, workers, craftsmen, soldiers. Usually their entry was controlled at the gates by the guards, but one look at Nymsya and they usually let her pass. Sometimes they would stop her, but a lean forward and a hand on a cheek would allow her passage.  
She watched the prince and his bride to be. He was a young blonde knight, quite noble and always with an escort of at least two soldiers. She overheard that he has survived a previous attempt at his life, killed an assassin in his bedroom during the night. But he was going to be the lesser problem.  
The bride to be was a witch's daughter. While a knight with a sword would be dangerous, a magician could actually prevent her own charms from working and even banish her. Her hair was brown and straight, quite unusual for the women around. But then she was from a faraway land, name of which Nymsya overheard and forgotten. She could never remember names of the human lands. 

One evening, a court dinner was happening, intended to bring the families closer together. Nobody else but the royal family and closest relatives, plus the bride's extended family was supposed to be present. But Nymsya made it work. Everybody thought she was somewhat related to somebody for sure and nobody questioned her. She even managed to grab a chair not too far off from the core of the evening. She was seated next to a little cutey of a girl with ginger hair.  
Soon after being seated, the key family members started pouring in. The prince wore a embroidered linen shirt. His future wife was more creative. Her hair was woven into a long braid going over her shoulder and leading all sights into her deep cleavage line. Even Nymsya had to fight to take eyes off that prize.  
To her surprise, the bride's steps lead towards her. But at the last moment, she stopped and hugged closely with the much simpler looking ginger girl. Listening in on their conversation she figured out that the two were close. Likely the ginger girl was in the bride's employ, but they were still closer than just mistress and her servant.  
While they talked, Nymsya locked sight with the bride to be for a second but decided not to even attempt to use her charming magic, just in case she was sensitive to magic. Tonight, she would have to use more natural approaches.  
A clang sounded, and the bride looked towards the king who was obviously waiting for her. She nodded and gave the ginger girl one more hug before leaving. The succubus got a good look down her cleavage as she was departing. She also noticed that the bride noticed, and a frail smile appeared on her lips.

As the evening progressed, Nymsya started talking with the ginger girl. Amy was her name. 

~~

Amy was surprised she was invited to the dinner. She was a lowly maid in services of the bride's family. She did have some personal ties to her, but she was still a very lowly servant. She was informed that this would be one of the events, but she would be only invited to this one. Apparently, the goal was for the servants to get accustomed to the new family ties as they might be moved over as well with the wedding.  
She was seated next to a prettiest woman she has ever seen and from first moment she had butterflies in her stomach. To her luck, the lovely lady started talking to her on her own.  
"How did you two meet?" the woman asked of her.  
Amy's face went bright red at the question, but she felt unusually comfortable.  
"We..." she started and felt her face becoming even closer of a relative to a tomato, so she hushed her voice "I actually served as her lab servant. All of her early teenage magic was being tested on me.". She usually didn't tell that to people. After all, nobody even in her family knew. But this woman, there was something about her that made it very easy to say out loud.  
"Magic?" the stranger asked. Her face was full of questions. "What kind of magic?"  
If Amy's face was a textile, at that point it would be the best tapestry in all of the kingdom, for their royal colour was bright red. "She has...gifts. Gifts of helping people feel things." She looked down into her plate "Very nice things..."  
The stranger smiled, and Amy was suddenly very happy she told her that. "That seems fun!" she said and laughed "Did it stop at magic between you two?" she inquired further  
Amy shook her head but didn't speak further. She knew she promised the bride that she wouldn't ever tell anyone. So, she didn't.  
More warmth of understanding flowed from the woman and the dinner continued. They continued chatting and Amy noticed that from time to time, their hands would brush against each other. She would think it's coincidental, but every single time it happened, she felt like she was getting something more from the contact. She longed for another brush as soon as one ended.  
She couldn't take it. At one point during a longer silence, she decided to spread her legs wider and brush her leg against the alluring woman's. In that moment, the black-haired lady's hand dropped onto her thigh and she nearly screamed out of pleasure. Quickly she looked over at the lady and she was staring into an amused face.  
"Did something happen?" the lady asked as if the hand wasn't resting pretty high on her exposed thigh.  
"N..no" she stammered and continued eating, working hard to keep her breathing going.  
"Good" the lady leaned in closer and Amy felt her breasts pushing against her arm as she whispered, "And call me Nymsya."  
Amy nearly fainted when she felt the warm air brush her ear. She nodded. After a while they continued talking as if nothing has happened. But Amy remembered how the touch felt. She has felt it before and she missed it. She knew she couldn't get that from most people. And whoever this lady was, she was good for her.

~~

The dinner soon ended, and the king announced that the party would continue, but the servants are free to go. Nymsya stayed close to Amy as they were leaving and in the thick of the crowd, her hand smacked her butt playfully.  
Amy looked around with that dreamy look, telling of no great harm done, but more harm invited. Nymsya was used to that look in people after they were trapped in her grasp. But she still liked toying with them. After all, how else would they weave themselves in deeper?  
"What are your plans for the night?" she asked her as she caught up.  
Amy shook her head briefly and thought for a moment "Oh yes, we were promised a hot bath." she turned to Nymsya "Can you imagine? I didn't have a hot bath in ages!"  
Nymsya smiled "Think there will be enough hot water left for me after you are finished?" she asked laughing.  
Amy smirked "Why? Are you too shy to go in with me?" she said and grabbed onto Nymsya's hand "Come, this way" she said and nearly pranced off through the tight corridors.

The bathroom was tiny. And the bath itself even tinier. Amy pushed in and pulled Nymsya right behind her. Nymsya shut the door behind them.  
As soon as she did, Amy leapt at her. They kissed passionately. Nymsya's back was pushing against the door behind her and Amy's leg couldn't do anything but fit right between her thighs.  
Nymsya started opening the many buttons on Amy's linen blouse, pulling it off her as much as she could. Amy likewise pulled at the dress to get it off Nymsya.  
Finally, the only thing preventing their clothes from falling were their chests closely pushed against each other. Nymsya laughed and broke the kiss. She grabbed Amy by her shoulders and gently pulled her away from herself, letting the clothes drop.  
Amy was a servant, but she was certainly very beautiful. She understood why the bride picked her.  
Her body was slim. She was half a head shorter than Nymsya. Her ginger hair was short, to about her shoulders. She was freckled from nose to tips of her tiny pink nipples. Her breasts stood proudly on her chest, despite their smaller size. Compared to Nymsya's, they were quite small indeed. Down below was a fuzz of hair and hips that could borne kings.  
Nymsya didn't hesitate. She pushed Amy against a wall and continued kissing her, while her hands found their purchase on her chest.  
Amy's hands were not too far behind, quickly grasping the full behind of the demoness. Her fingers looped past the crude silk panties the demoness wore and dug her fingers into her flesh.  
Nymsya's fingers found nipples of the redhead and stopped to give them a little teasing massage. Her mouth moved to kiss the lips, cheek and then slobber all over her earlobe. Her reward was Amy's hardly held back moans and fingers digging in more.  
Finally, she moved towards the neck, while one of her hands headed down south. Her teeth grazed by Amy's windpipe before she lunged to the side and lightly bit into her frail skin. She could feel the girl's blood beneath the pale texture. She had to watch herself to avoid harming her. After all, she was only a stepping stone. A very fun stepping stone, she thought and bit a bit harder, hearing that lovely moan again.  
The hand got braver. It brushed past the short and fuzzy hair patch, glided along a territory of wetness and continued down over her lovely thighs. She felt Amy's chest rising and falling in rhythm of her moans. She moved down to nibble on her collar bones, kiss the skin and follow the line of her cleavage with her tongue. Soon she found a nipple. And Amy's reaction was all she could hope for. She gently tugged on it, licked it, flicked the other with her hand, squeezed the whole breast and even softly bitten into it, while her other hand wiggled itself in between her thighs and slowly ascended, rubbing against the skin.  
The succubus continued. Her hand grasped Amy's nethers and only gently rubbed against them, letting her hips do the work instead. She loved how the girl wiggled against her. She encouraged her on by continuing to lick the peaches on her chest and give them all the attention they deserved.  
When she felt even greater pull by the girl, she pulled herself up to kiss her viciously and slowly entered her wet slit with a finger. She felt it enveloping her finger quickly, while she trembled in her grasp. The slit was very welcoming, so she added a second finger and quickly dug deep, enjoying how her breathing and moaning deepened. 

But then there came a bash on the door.


	2. The boy and the girl

Both girls got covered quickly and Nymsya stood to the side as Amy opened the door. In peaked a guard and with a blush on his face looked from one girl to the other.  
"Cl-Clear" he stammered out.   
From behind him appeared the bride to be. "Amy! I was worried. Something terrible happened and the castle is on full alert. We couldn't find you and...well at least you are safe." she said all that before she even noticed Nymsya. A vile grin appeared on her face "I was about to invite you to the safety of my quarters, but I am sure that lady here has safe dorms as well, like all guests."   
Amy's face gained the colour of her hair. The wall matched the drapes one could say. "Wait" she finally asked "You said something terrible happened?"   
The princess nodded "One of the court mages was found dead in a cellar. Absolutely massacred. A work of a mercenary no doubt." she said "And guards didn't see anybody leaving so they are still around."   
A silent moment emerged. Nymsya examined the princess. She donned the dress and wore a light brigandine. She was not taking any chances. Nymsya wondered what the prince is doing if his bride is running around and making sure her staff is alright.  
"Anyways, I've got more people to check, orders to give. Stay safe and get out of here in a few minutes, we will be sealing this section of the castle soon." the princess said and strolled off with her guards.   
And so their bathtime fun was cut short. Both took a quick bath and strolled through the castle. Nymsya confessed to Amy she didn't have a bedroom secured for them, but Amy just giggled and led the way.

They entered a chamber. Amy went first and slowly crept about. It was a poor man's chamber but situated in the royal section. Nymsya was confused why it was so poorly decorated yet composed of three rooms. And then there was a weird animalistic odor in the air.  
And then she saw him.   
There in the bedroom sitting on a chair and partly tied to it. A piece of cloth covering his eyes. A boy barely an adult. And his pants around his ankles, hand all over his business. The royal stableboy. She saw him before. He seemed odd. And here he is, in a self tied restraints, trying to abuse his imagination.   
Amy was quick. Before he heard something, she yanked his free hand back and tied it to the chair as well. A yelp escaped his mouth. "well well, if it isn't Gary abusing himself again." she said out loud and laughed. The boy grew red in face, rapidly approaching the colour of Amy's hair. She gently tapped his face with her nails. "I didn't know you had this in mind when you invited me over before the dinner. What would your master think were he see you like this?" she asked and signed to Nymsya to stay quiet.  
"A...Amy?" Garry asked "Is that you? Get...Get me out of this thing!" he struggled and rocked the chair.   
But Amy was having none of them and grabbed him firmly by the shoulders, pinning him down. "You are going nowhere mister"  
Ever so slowly Amy disrobed. She looked from Garry to Nymsya and threw her clothes over his shoulders and his lap. Last she pulled of her linen panties and pushed them against his mouth.   
She bent over and whispered something to him.   
Nymsya got the hint and leaned against her, her knee in between Amy's legs. Her hands quickly grasped around Amy's torso and her own body pushed her down slightly. Fingers pressed the small but firm breasts and a soft moan escaped Amy's lips into the boy's ear.   
She rubbed her leg against the ginger girl's nether region and enjoyed the warmth her body was giving her back. The girl braced against Garry's shoulders.  
"Is...is somebody else in here?" the boy asked suddenly.  
Nymsya let out a loud laugh and pushed Amy into the boy, following right behind her, landing one of her hands on her lovely behind and the other on her hair. Amy hooked one of her hands across the boy's lap to help her stay in place, while Nymsya let out a few spanks across the butt of hers. Amy also felt the boy's manhood pushing against her abdomen, but in her situation, the best she could do was rub against it with the spanks.  
But soon, the demoness's fingers were rubbing across her private regions, up and down, feeling up the wetness and spreading it around.   
Amy felt the boy's tongue touch her breast in an attempt to get his share, but she ignored him. She didn't have the mental stability to help him. Instead she focused on the fingers feeling her up, the pleasure they brought with them, the apparent heat they were spreading all across her cunt and before she could stop it, one of them was entering her.   
Slowly, gently Nymsya's middle finger was pushing inside the warm and wet hole of Amy that she so desired. When she was inside to around a knuckle, she started probing around. Feeling the various parts, moving the other fingers and rubbing them on top meanwhile. Amy's moans and motions of her hips were her rewards. But then she stopped and pulled herself off the hand.  
She turned around and sat on the lap of the boy. She wiggled her hips some, and then she called the demoness back in. This time, Amy spread her legs wide and hooked them behind the boy's knees.   
Nymsya came closer and kissed the girl. She traveled down, kissing her neck, her shoulders, her bare small breasts. She toyed with her pink nipples. Bit them, licked them, pulled on them. But finally, she moved downwards. Leaving a trail of kisses across her stomach, she finally found the prize.   
Ever so slowly she continued kissing across the already wet pussy of the girl, but passing by it onto her thighs, only to return unexpectedly, only this time with just the tongue. Flicking and pushing, she followed her labia, moved in sync with the movement of the hips. She moved up. She found the clit and circled it. It was small, but very firm. The girl moaned in response. Nymsya sucked the clit with her lips for a few seconds, before her hand joined in on the fun. Slowly she moved two fingers across the entrance into her hole of pleasure and circled with them. Her tongue followed suit and soon the hips of the girl did too. Nymsya took a good look at her lover's face and pushed in.  
The fingers entered. They slid in easily. She wiggled them around the walls and continued licking at all the folds the girl's fame had to offer.   
The girl squirmed. The fingers danced. They went in deeper and then pulled back. The girl moaned. The fingers glided in again, deeper this time, with more force. Her tongue wouldn't stop. And so wouldn't the moans. The boy moaned too. Nymsya reached under Amy's butt with her other hand and found his dangling balls squished behind it. She grasped them. Then she moved up. Her fingers met another one's fingers. Amy's hand was twisted behind her and gently rubbing whatever she could reach. Their hands met and together they rubbed the young boy's hard cock.   
Meanwhile Amy's juices flowed out onto Nymsya's freshly washed body. Her neck was practically covered in them and so was her hand. She added a third finger and the girl's hips got into a rhythmic movement. With every move came a moan, louder than the one before. The girl took a lot but, in the end, she finally came all over the demoness's invading hand. At the same time, she could feel the boy's manhood tremble and shoot its load into Amy's palm.   
Nymsya stood up and used her wet hand to grasp the girl's neck and press it tightly. She kissed her on her lips and bit into her tongue.   
Now she was hers.


	3. The window

They slept cuddling. The boy was allowed in their bed, after all they were his quarters and Nymsya didn't want to risk anything. If he was sleeping with them, he was having a time of his life so he wouldn't pose a problem.   
Her plans didn't work as well as she had hoped. Since they found the man she murdered so quickly, the security would be up. Sooner or later they'd start questioning each individual and she was the odd one about.   
Even more so, she was weakening by the minute. She'd need another food soon to remain able to conceal her true nature, especially in front of the princess. During the night she had to reign herself in. The smell of two young bodies full of energy so close to herself has left her drooling. It wouldn't take much to bite into one of them.

She got up in the early morning. She had work. She walked over to a window and glanced outside. They were in the upper parts of the castle. Much of the countryside could be seen. This was quite a new sight for her in general. She was used more to hellfire and brimstone. Not to grassy fields, woods and mountains. And light. She frowned. She pulled open one of the frames and leaned out. She could see the outer ward, with soldiers marching, others standing and several children running across. One of the guards looked up and noticed her. She casually waved down on him and he bowed, clearly made happier by the sight of her without any garments blocking the view.   
But just then a pair of hands cupped her breasts from behind.   
"Good morning" Amy's voice came to her ears. She smiled. The girl was indeed all hers "Don't lean out too much, they'll see you naked" she added a moment later, with a tiny bit of concern in her voice.  
"Let them see" she laughed but pulled back inside either way "I've got nothing to hide"  
Amy blushed and looked down. Her face gave a clear indication that she agreed.  
Nymsya leaned in and pulled the girl's chin up, pulling her into a kiss.   
"I've got important stuff to do and I am sure you do as well." she smiled and looked over the girl's shoulder "And show our gratitude to our host"  
Amy smirked and nodded "As you wish my lady"

There it was. Plain as a day. Nymsya would have to make her stop saying that, in case she said the words in front of other people.   
Promptly and with the help of the servant girl she got dressed and left the chamber. Two people gained for her cause, way more was needed. 

~~~

Amy woke up due to a cold wind from the opened window. She looked upon the lady she spent the night sleeping with and her eyes filled with awe. She saw the naked behind while the lady leaned out, clearly enjoying the view.   
A vile thought crossed her mind. She didn't want anybody else to look upon her lady. Of course the lady could do as she wished, but for now, she wanted to enjoy her body herself. But then the thought went away and another thought followed.  
She stood up quietly, leaving the naked stable boy to snore some more. She crossed the room and enveloped her hands on the body of the lady, grasping those lovely orbs of hers. 

She enjoyed brushing against her skin while she helped the lady get dressed and she kissed her on the way out, her hands kneading the lovely behind. But then she left.  
Amy looked out of the opened window. She considered leaning out, but knowing the lady leaned out before, she decided against it. It would be the best if as little people knew about them spending the night together the better. 

She climbed back into the bed. She pulled all the covers on herself, revealing the stable boy in his full nakedness. Suddenly she became interested in him again. He was clearly a stable boy and his skin showed it. But he also showed signs of muscles. And also the meat he had was larger than she expected him to have. Of course she didn't have a whole lot to compare it to but it was certainly larger than she imagined. It was also semi-hard as she looked at it.   
She never had a chance to examine a penis this close. Men were always rushing forward and wouldn't give her the time to look. It was a weird organ, she thought. So out of place. And the testicles...they moved on their own. She was suddenly reminded of drawings of monsters with their brain exposed and this was exactly how those looked. Or at least how they remembered them.   
She chuckled and reached out with her hand, poking it. It wasn't as hard as the night before, but it obviously wasn't soft either. She looked back at his face to check if he still slept, but his snoring should've been the obvious factor there.

She grabbed the full cock and held it upwards. It looked good, she had to admit. Too good. She could feel it hardening in her hands by the second. The boy moaned something, but continued sleeping.  
She tossed the cover away and straddled across his body. It's been a while since she had a cock in herself so she started slow. She was already wet, but still she was careful. She knew damn well how these things hurt if one was too quick or too rough. At start anyways. Slowly she descended onto the length, only to stop and stay like that for a short while. Inch by inch she descended again, feeling more and more filled by the second, soft moans escaping her mouth trying to release her excitement. Ever since she met the woman, she felt a tremble inside her underbelly and she couldn't quite put her finger on the why. The cock helped release that, if only a little bit.

Finally it was all in. She let herself sit down onto his legs, but that woke him up.   
"Wha-" he was about to ask but she quickly silenced him with her hand. She was having none talk right then.  
"Stay quiet or this ends!" For some reason, this had the opposite effect than she thought it would and she felt his cock inside her harden even more. He nodded and clearly his eyes savored every bit of her pale body.

But then the door smashed open "Nobody move!"


	4. The pantry

Amy quickly spun on the cock, only to see a guard with his sword raised.  
"I said nobody move!" he screamed and scanned the room. Both sets of eyes have stayed on him. After a moment he determined that nobody else was in the room and his eyes rested on Amy and then Garry.  
Amy gulped. She recognized him. During the procession of the princess's convoy, she stopped next to him while the various important people of the convoy were introduced. He slapped her butt. She kneed him in the crotch.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the feisty girl and her boyfriend." the stable boy wasn't her boyfriend but that didn't matter then. What did matter was the fact that she was naked. And he had a sword.

A vile grin appeared on the guard's face "I'll spend a while here" he shouted back into the corridor and shut the door behind himself. He approached the bed. His sight went down her body, not even bothering to hide his interests. He looked at the stable boy. Amy followed her gaze. Compared to the guard, the stable boy was scrawny. He had muscles but he was thin. And naked like her. Exposed.  
The guard suddenly grabbed her hair and yanked her off the boy. The boy's cock remained hard still, Amy noticed. Sometimes she noticed the weirdest details.  
He pulled her off the bed and she fell onto her back, but he kept holding her. He bent over until he was only inches away from her face. She smelled booze "Not so feisty now, are you?"  
He let go off her hair and she sighed in relief. Then he smacked her in the face. Hard. His gauntlet came off and he smacked her again and again. She refused to move, but her whole face hurt. Then he finally let go of the gauntlet, sheathed his sword and took down the other and dropped it as well.  
He grabbed her by the throat and pulled her up, forcing her to get on her knees. She grasped for air and he laughed "This isn't fun if you stay silent you know" he said and smacked her again with an open palm. She looked to the side.  
"I'll take that as approval then" he said smugly and his hand slid to her perky breast. Her nipple was hard but she wasn't enjoying this. She felt the rough skin of his hand on her delicate skin. She tried to look at the stableboy but she couldn't raise her sight.  
The guard however saw where she is trying to look.  
"Oh him?" He asked and let go of her. He stood up and approached the bed once more, rising his sword and pointing at the stable boy vaguely "Maybe this will get you to cooperate."  
"Don't!" she yelled suddenly. She didn't even think about it. She didn't hold feelings for him, but she didn't want him to get harmed.  
"Or what?" the guard asked and the sword's tip gently pecked into the stable boy's exposed ribs.  
Amy was quiet. He was not her boyfriend. She didn't hold any feelings towards him. But yet she felt weirdly bonded to him.  
"But seems like he is enjoying this." the guard said and the sword's tip found its way to his member "Surely you wouldn't want pride this big to be taken away" he continued.  
Amy couldn't take it "Don't harm him!" she yelled again, tears in her eyes. She was looking into stable boy's eyes as if apologizing. Even though she didnt have a thing to apologize for.

The guard sheathed the sword again. He turned to Amy and unbuckled his pants. Another cock entered the sight of the ginger girl, this one way closer than she'd like it.  
"Now open your mouth, you wench, or your boyfriend will be your girlfriend tomorrow." his voice lowered. Her eyes didn't leave the ugly cock. It wasn't the fact that it was that much different from the boy's. But she had no desire for this one. Her stomach churned. And she opened her mouth.

He wasn't at all nice. The smelly cock forced its way inside her mouth. She gagged immediately, but his hands landed on the back of her head and held her in place. She was grateful it wasn't a big cock, because she could feel it going all the way to her throat and stopping there. If it was half an inch longer...

But then he started fucking her mouth. She closed her eyes as tears streamed from them. She felt her saliva spreading on her chin while the guard went to town on her poor mouth. She wanted to scream, to bite his cock off but she knew she couldn't. She just had to take the cock forcing in again and again, taste the putrid taste and have the awful smell enter her nose. She was ready to vomit.  
He stopped. He smacked her across her face again.  
"Open your eyes wench!" he ordered.  
She obeyed. She followed the finger pointing towards the bed "See, your boyfriend is enjoying this more than I am." he said and the stable boy blushed. His hands were all down on his business, still in motion on it.  
She couldn't believe it. She wiped the saliva from her mouth and was about to speak, when his hands again grabbed her hair and this time the meat got pushed against her face.  
The testicles of his were now forced against her lips and she knew just what he expected her to do.

~~~

The succubus had to leave quickly. She felt the guards inspecting rooms. If one of them entered the room, she'd likely be able to seduce him, but if they worked in pairs it would be a risk she wasn't willing to take. 

She'd like to stay in the room and toyed with her subjects. After a night with her, they'd be pent up with lust. She loved having them like that. But alas, that would have to wait. She needed more subjects. Guards in general wouldn't be easy as they were rarely alone. And now they stood everywhere so she had to rely on more tricks.  
Her steps took her down towards the kitchens. She was able to avoid the patrols on the way, but the entrance to the kitchens was guarded. She adjusted her cleavage and strolled into the corridor.  
Her hips moved from side to side, swaying with her steps and her thighs rubbed against each other beneath the sacky clothes she wore.  
"Where are you going?" one of the guards asked, not even looking in her way. The door was barred by their weapons.  
"A woman has to eat. These curves don't form themselves." her voice was honey. One of the guards peeked just for a second. Normal person wouldn't catch it, but she wasn't even a person. "My daughter is terribly hungry. We slept in the cold for the sixth day in the row." she pleaded more.  
"There are inns outside the castle. The kitchen is off limits." the guards were having none of that.  
"The king's men are everywhere, they wouldn't let me enter the inn" she knew it was true. With so many people in the castle, the guards were the safest choice to push out into the city. And she knew that no inn would bother letting in beggars when there's king's men to pull gold from.  
And they knew it too "That doesn't allow you to enter the kitchens" one of them said, way less threateningly.  
She leaned forward and spoke in hardly more than a whisper "if you let me in, I'll make the evening worth it to you both". Her chest pushed against their forearms.  
The guards shared a look. She had them.  
"Alright, but we have to make sure you have no weapons on you." one of them said, trying to hide a smirk. Their hands were quick to grope and squeeze her folds, trying to find concealed weapons in all kinds of places. Finally they were through and smiling. They stepped aside and let her in.  
She stepped through and bowed, letting them one final glance into her cleavage. It would be easy to get them under her control, but with them guarding the kitchens, they likely weren't high in the guard hierarchy. She also had to be careful about having too many enamored subjects planted in the vicinity of the princess. After all she was a mage. One bad step and she'd be fully aware.

She stepped through the kitchens, grabbing bits of meat she found and eating them raw. But that wasn't why she was there. It was just past breakfast and the cooks would be busy making lunch for all of the castle and their visitors. And that meant rush, yelling and chaos. And cook apprentices slacking off.

She heard yelling and followed the sound. Next came a sound of a plate breaking and then a slap. More yelling. She stopped at a doorway and peeked through. An old cook was beating a young apprentice who was crying. And these people were supposed to be better than demons, she thought. She left the doorway and followed the corridor. She noticed a low door leading into a pantry. She heard muffled talk inside.

She slowly opened the door. As she expected. Two apprentices, a girl and a boy stuffing their mouths. Two pairs of eyes ogled her with a hidden plea. She entered and closed the door behind her. Slowly, avoiding any sound by it.  
"Cozy in here, isn't it?" she asked and the two of them wordlessly nodded. The two of them were about the age of Amy, although way less graciously looking. After all they weren't personal assistants to the princess.  
"So...who are you?" finally the boy asked.  
She smiled. She never had an answer ready. But one always sprung to her mind "I was sent here by the princess to get her some treats." she smirked "Not officially of course."

They looked at each other. A silent agreement took place and quickly they started grabbing snacks from all over the small pantry. Nymsya watched them work. The girl had long black hair and wore a long skirt with a shirt that'd be too large for a butcher. The boy was a bit on the fat side with a blonde balding head. Something felt off about them.

Then she noticed it. Two small wet puddles near where they were sitting. Two chalk counters, one equaling to two, the other to three. And....a carrot.

"you two...what were you doing in here?" she asked curiously and they both froze mid-step.  
They stayed silent.  
She sighed. She knew she wouldn't get anything from them like that and she had to start somewhere.  
"Alright, I'll start" she said sounding almost annoyed. She pulled the cleavage down until her breasts popped out.  
Both the boy and the girl stared at her chest. She could see the temptation she was putting into their minds. "Don't you want to touch?"  
Like one they nodded. They came close and almost bumped heads as they reached out, each grasping one of her boobs as if they were going to explode if they pressed them too tight.  
She chuckled. Her own hands grabbed the breasts over their hands and pressed them. They nearly screamed from the shock. She let go again and instead grabbed their chins and pulled them upwards, forcing them to look at her.  
She leaned forward and kissed the girl. Lustfully. The girl was shocked at first, but then reciprocated. Hands of both still massaging her shapely breasts.  
Finally Nymsya broke the kiss with the girl and leaned towards the boy. He was way more eager and rough, but Nymsya liked it. His fingers dug into her skin more and the succubus had to break the kiss much more decisively to get away.

"So now... What was happening here before I came in?" she asked of the pair. They were already blushing both, but also breathing hard now and quite obviously turned on.  
"We.." the girl started but then turned her gaze to the ground.  
"We were watching each other masturbate and counted how many times we could over a day" the boy finally blurted out.  
The succubus laughed "And that's what you are embarrassed about?" she asked still amused.  
The two of them shared a look and started laughing as well.  
She almost had them. They were young. Virgins likely. She only needed a little more to capture them in her power.  
"I'll help you then..." she said and pulled them in close.

The two of them got back to massaging her breasts,sucking on her nipples. Their hands on their genitals, helping themselves get off. And her hands joined them. She grasped the cock and split the pussy. Rhythmically she jerked the boy while lightly fingering the girl. She didn't wanna be too rough. Besides, the two of them were nearly done already.  
And then they started kissing. They switched hands and assisted each other.  
Still in an embrace with the succubus they kissed and came close to each other. They spasmed in her grasp, silencing each other with their dirty hands.  
Easy prey for the demoness. Their servitude would be assured. And having two pairs of hands in her employ near the food that would be served was an important weapon. But one she had to be extra careful with.

She lied there with them. But then it came. A sharp pain in her head. One of her pupils had been in danger. Two even. She needed to get back and quickly.  
She kissed the duo quickly and left the pantry the way she entered it. Unseen.

 

~~~

When she entered the room, it was quite a mess. The stable boy was masturbating in the bed. There were pants on the ground in the middle of the room. Guard's pants.  
And then there was the guard in the corner, raping Amy's mouth and not even being nice about it.  
Nymsya quickly crossed the room. The occupants were too busy doing what they did. She didn't even attempt to be stealthy when she pulled the guard's sword free and poked him in the back with it.  
"Let the girl be!" she ordered. As busy as he was a moment ago, he was quick to let go "Good boy."she commended.  
Amy wiped her face with the back of her hand, making it more messy than cleaning it and spat out at the invader. Disgusted she crossed to the window and stood by it, not knowing what to do next.  
"Now then, who are you?" she asked of the guard, poking him from the side and forcing him to turn. She knew damn well who he was but she wanted him to explain himself.  
"I...I was sent to search for unwelcome guests" he stammered out and eyed the pants lying on the ground just behind Nymsya.  
"Did you find any?" she asked.  
The guard was confused "N..No"  
And a slash with the sword followed, causing a nasty gash on his forearm "Then why did you attack my girl?!" she yelled angrily. All of her subjects were like children to her. It didn't matter that she only met her last night. The bond went both ways.  
She didn't wait for an answer. "Masturbate."  
He didn't. Another slash followed, piercing the skin on his belly.  
"I said masturbate!"  
And so he did.  
It didn't go well. Apparently his arousal was strongly repelled by the aggression turned against him.  
But she waited, so he did the motions. But his body wouldn't cooperate. 

His eyes started to wander. First he saw the stable boy, sitting amusedly on the edge of his bed, his pride still hard and between his fingers.  
He avoided looking at the demoness. That wouldn't help at all.  
But then he saw the girl, sitting on the window frame. Masturbating. Grasping her own breasts. And watching him through tears in her eyes.  
And suddenly his body could.

~ 

Amy couldn't understand. She loathed the man. She wanted to beg the lady to stab him. Cause pain to him before killing him. She loathed the pig that hurt her and threatened the boy.  
But there she was, watching him and masturbating. Not to the idea of him getting hurt. Not to the idea of his body or what he did to her. Not to anything in particular.  
But her lust overwhelmed her and she needed to masturbate. 

~~ 

Nymsya smiled. As soon as the guard came, he was hers as well. Five subjects already.  
She could start putting a plan in motion.


End file.
